Quosque natura
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: Cuando la humanidad finalmente llega a ese punto de la autodestrucción es cuando la naturaleza finalmente reclama aquello que le pertenece. /Human AU pos-apocaliptico /Disclamer AMOLAD no me pertenece.
1. Sipnosis

Hace ya no muchos años, la humanidad celebraba la invención de nuevas tecnologías, estás facilitarían la vida y bajarían el costo y producción de materiales primos en el área de la construcción, sin embargo, esta alternativa, contrarió a su objetivo de generar un desarrollo sustentable, sólo empeoró la situación ecológica del planeta, creando un auténtico caos climático.

Algunas ciudades que antes ya tenían problemas de esta índole se transformaron en pueblos fantasmas, abandonados e incluso con gran parte de su población muerta. Hubieron guerras civiles y enfrentamientos armados entré naciones, dañando aún más, el planeta.

No se recuerda cuando con exactitud, pues fue diferente en cada región del mundo, en el caso de París, Francia (Una de las ciudades más afectadas debido a su carencia de agua), fue en una calurosa tarde de verano. Según se dice, la tierra y el asfalto se partió en dos, dejando salir de la tierra demoníacas criaturas que comenzaron a cazar a las personas, matando y destruyendo.

De una forma, lograron reportar aquella noticia a nivel global, demostrando que aquellos seres extraños estaban apareciendo por todo el mundo. Fueron llamados Blights, y eran difíciles de eliminar, no por ser precisamente fuertes, si no porque cada que uno era destruido, una decena de ellos aparecía.

Como medida de seguridad para la población general, se crearon refugios con capacidad de más de 10,000 personas, eran completamente impenetrables.

O eso se pensaba.

_

 **Notas finales:**

 **Esta wea, la soñe hace como unos tres días y cuando desperté me quedé cómo: "Khe bergha" (?), al principio no le encontraba mucho sentido, así que me senté a pensar hasta que mi cerebro estalló en llamas (?), finalmente recordé todas las películas de apocalipsis y post-apocalipsis que ví y también recordé un libro en especial, y es libro que no recomiendo, no porque sea malo, si no porque ese maldito libro te hara ver de otra forma algo que es súper adorable, y si son sensibles, especialmente respecto a los animales, no deben leerlo a menos que quieran tener pesadillas o recuerdos no muy gratos por las siguientes... ¿Dos semanas? Idk, en caso de que quieran leerlo este se llama "Wathership Down", que trata sobre conejitos... Aunque en está ocasión no son tan adorables.**

 **Podría decirse que será una adaptación, pero es que hay escenas del libro que son dignas de una película de apocalipsis bien chingona (?), no lo seguiré completamente porque hay cosas que pues no tendrían NADA de sentido, pero hay algunas que son extremadamente geniales como para adaptarlas a esta situación.**

 **Como ya se sabe ni AMOLAD me pertenece ni el libro que usaré para darle sentido a esto :v**

 **Debería dejar de hacer adaptaciones pero nah, esto es sin finés de lucro y pues los fics son para eso, para escribir estupideses que nunca pasarán pero que quieres que pasen o que te gustaría ver a los personajes en cierta situación.**

 **El título puede cambiar en un futuro (No se me ocurrió algo)**

 **Pueden descargar el libro /cuentos-de-la-colina-de-watership/**

 **No me hago responsable de traumas (?)**

 **Deberia actualizar mis demas fics pero NaH**


	2. Reglamentario

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
_

 **Radioactive**

 **Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Aquellos refugios fueron llamados _"Fabren Bastion",_ estos eran divididos en sectores y cada uno era ocupado por una distinta clase trabajadora, la cual proveía a lo que era llamado _"Salón Barroco"_ el cual se trataba del lugar donde se encontraban las viviendas.

Todas los Fabren Bastion tenían la misma jerarquía, compuesta de los siguientes 15 niveles:

1) El alto señor.  
2) Los miembros del alto consejo.  
3) Los científicos.  
3.2) Los investigadores.  
3.3) Los físicos.  
3.4) Los médicos.  
3.5) Los arquitectos.  
4) Los "archiveros".  
4.2) Los escritores.  
4.3) Los locutores.  
5) Los asesinos.  
5.2) Los espías  
5.3) Los exploradores.  
5.4) Los soldados.  
5.5) Los guardias  
6) Los comerciantes.  
7) Los profesores.  
7.2) Los músicos.  
7.3) Los sacerdotes.  
7.4) Los monjes o monjas.  
8) Los cocineros.  
9) Los cuidadores.  
10) Los estudiantes o aprendices.  
11) Los obreros.  
11.2) Los mineros.  
11.3) Los sepultureros.  
12) Los cazadores.  
12.2) Los recolectores.  
12.3) Los agricultores.  
13) Los vigilantes.  
14) Los intendentes o conserjes.  
15) Los defectuosos.

El nivel al que una persona pertenecía indicaba su valor como ser humano, los niveles más altos eran del primero al cuarto, teniendo a su disposición a alguien del quinto nivel como guardia personal.  
Aquellos que pertenecían del sexto al octavo nível tenían a su disposición a un cuidador del noveno nivel. Aquellos que estuvieran del décimo al décimo cuarto nivel eran conocidos como la clase trabajadora, con menores privilegios pero de gran importancia.

Pero aquellos que se encontrarán en el décimo quinto nivel, eran la clase más baja, ahí eran colocados aquellos que (Aún teniendo un gran talento), estaban mal. Personas con todo tipo de discapacidades, aquellos que mostrarán signos de enfermedades mentales o enfermedades graves cuya cura aún no era descubierta, estás personas era comúnmente usadas como cebos e incluso sacrificios, ya sea religiosos o por el bien de la población de un Fabren Bastion, sin embargo si alguien que estuviera en el décimo quinto nivel, tenia la protección de alguien que pertenecía al primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto o quinto nivel, ganaba una cierta cantidad de privilegios y un amparo que impedía fueran asesinados o usados como ratas de laboratorio.

Claro que en ocasiones, quienes pertenecían al nivel más bajo eran quienes se guardaban los más grandes secretos.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

* * *

 **Tengo una manía con los loquitos (?), bueno supongo que es porque ellos estan abiertos a más posibilidades que están fuera de la lógica, por ello Marshall tendrá un papel muy similar al que tiene en mi otro fic _"Así en la tierra cómo en el infierno",_ aquí tendrá la misma 'utilidad' que tiene Quinto (Quien movió los engranes para que la historia sucediera)**  
 **Creo que las voces en su cabeza pueden tener una función más allá de volverlo loco, y no me agrada la idea de que de pronto Leo, Des, Madia, William o quien sea, de un día para otro oiga o sienta cosas raras, por ello (Y para no arruinar la escencia de su personaje en el comic original) escojo a Locura para personajes así.**

 **Estos serán los nombres y los oficios (O papeles) de cada uno de los personajes:**

 **✝ Leo Splinter (Vida): guardia de seguridad**

 **✝ Des Aeva (Muerte): Cocinero**

 **✝ William ? (Sabiduría): Archivador**

 **✝ Madia ? (Medico): Doctora**

 **✝ ? ? (Inspiración): músico**

 **✝ Lucky (?) ? (Fortuna): comerciante del "mercado negro"**

 **✝ Angus ? (Angustia): cuidador**

 **✝ Vania ? (Vanidad): Cantante**

 **✝ Marshall ? (Locura): el " _Quinto_ "**

 **✝ Louisa ? (Amor): consejera**

 **Si alguno no tiene nombre o apellido (O trabajo ggg) es que no se me ocurrió nada y solicito ayuda, ¡Help Me! :'v**


	3. Presagio

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes you'll see  
That something is wrong _

**Crazy**

 **Simple Plan**

* * *

William, un hombre rubio de ojos dorado cubiertos por gafas caminaba mientras cargaba con gruesos portafolios, su deber como Archivero era clasificar, documentar y organizar todo lo que pasara en un _Fabren Bastion_ , era una labor agotadora, aburrida y hasta deprimente, pues en numerosas ocasiones, algunos miembros del nivel 15 fallecían, esto era debido a la falta de atención que sufrían, pues nadie regulaba que comiesen bien o tuviesen un buen techo bajo el que dormir.

Ante noticias como esa, el rubio se alegraba de haber acogido a Marshall, un joven con diversos trastornos mentales a quien había conocido en un oscuro callejón dentro de la inmensa fortaleza, desde aquel día, Marshall se había convertido en su protegido, este se la pasaba pegado a el, siguiéndolo como si de un patito se tratara; en esta ocasión el joven se encontraba esperándolo en su estudio.

Cuando llego a su destino, busco con la mirada a su pupilo, en su lugar encontró una nota en una mesa esta le informaba que Marshall había ido con Louisa y Des a tomar una taza de te y que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Con un suspiro, dejo caer las carpetas en su escritorio y empezó a leer los archivos para organizarlos en la enorme biblioteca que relataba el avance de cada día en ese _Fabren Bastion_.

* * *

En un elegante departamento decorado con una mezcla gótica y vintage, estaban sentados en unos sillones tres amigos; Lousia era una dama de blancos cabellos blancos, estos normalmente estaban sujetos por completo, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un inusual color rosa sakura. Des, era un joven extraordinariamente alto, de piel pálida, y unos grandes ojos ámbar, su cabello negro estaba teñido de rubio en la parte superior de su cabeza. Marshall tenia una espesa melena blanca, su piel morena siempre estaba cubierta por amplias prendas de gran tamaño, sus ojos eran lo mas inquietante de su persona, pues estos tenían el iris enteramente negro al punto se no se distinguía la pupila de sus ojos.

El trió de amigos bebía una taza de te mientras disfrutaban de un postre preparado por el mas alto, Des y Louisa conversaban sobre métodos de cocina, mientras Marshall jugueteaba con su taza. De ves en cuando, los dos amigos trataban de incluir al albino en sus conversaciones, sin embargo el joven parecía ido y contestaba con monosílabos, si bien esto les preocupaba no hacían nada al respecto, pues sabían que el único que podía ayudar al moreno era William.

— Marshall, ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a buscar a William?— el mencionado miro a la joven, la chica sabia muy bien que el albino se cerraba a las personas cuando el rubio no se encontraba a su lado.— seguramente el debe querer un descanso, podemos ir a buscarlo y salir para tomar un poco de aire.—el albino asintió de manera enérgica y se puso de pie, los dos amigos de mas alto rango se colocaron sus identificaciones. Marshall siempre usaba el gafete que le daba un amparo como protegido de un miembro del cuarto nivel.

El trió salio del apartamento para caminar a través de la zona residencial del _Fabren Bastion_ , caminaron rumbo al _Salón Barroco_ para dirigirse a la _Biblioteca de la Iluminación_ , lugar donde se encontraban las oficinas de los Archiveros, escritores y las bibliotecas, llegaron a la oficina de William tras un recorrido de 15 minutos, el rubio les abrió la puerta mostrando un semblante cansado, aun así les saludo con una sonrisa.

— Venimos a invitarte a salir un rato, debes de estar agotado por tanto trabajo—

—es una gran oferta, pero me encuentro muy ocupado, lo siento Louisa— la morena señalo con su cabeza al albino, al mirarlo el rubio miro a su protegido, este se veía distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba en voz baja para si.— aunque tienes razón, me merezco un descanso, Marshall—el mencionado dejo de murmurar y centro toda su atención en el rubio— ¿Que te parece si llevo un par de libros? ¿Te gustaría uno en especial?

—El conejo de Felpa— respondió de inmediato sin duda en su voz, William sonrió y entro a su oficina para extraer el libro mencionado del primer cajón de su escritorio. Con el libro en sus manos, tomo su gafete y junto con sus compañeros caminaron rumbo a la salida del _Fabren Bastion_. Se situó al lado del albino a quien tomo de la mano, conversaron en voz baja en todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la salida, mostraron sus identificaciones a los guardias, William al ser un miembro del cuarto nivel podía solicitar una escolta para su protección fuera del refugio, por lo que solicito la presencia de Leo Splinter, la pareja de Des. Leo tenia una complexión atlética, su cabello castaño oscuro tenia estrellas rapadas en ambos costados de su cabeza, su piel tenia un tono bronceado y sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde. Este salio con su uniforme, y un arma cargada enfundada en su pantalón.

El ahora grupo de 5 salio de la fortaleza a los verdes prados que rodeaban el lugar, lo que antes fueron grandes ciudades o terrenos baldíos habían sido reclamados por la naturaleza, esto había resultado favorecedor, pues ahora verdes y hermosos paisajes se extendían alrededor de todo el mundo.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, Leo, Des y Louisa conversaban juntos, por otro lado Marshall y William se apartaron un poco para leer con calma el libro favorito de ambos. Cuando el rubio iba por la mitad del relato, el moreno se levanto de golpe y con la voz alterada y sus miembros temblorosos señalo el prado que se extendía frente a ellos.

— ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!— gritaba alterado mirando con terror la verde pradera donde podían ver el sol ocultarse. El rubio giro su rostro temiendo encontrarse con Blights corriendo en su dirección, mas nada se asomaba por ningún lado.—¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ellos ya vienen! ¡Viene una oscuridad mayor a la conocida! ¿William acaso no lo ves? ¡El prado esta cubierto de sangre!

— Marshall cálmate, es una alucinación, no es real, no existe, calma. Lo que ves es la luz del atardecer— el rubio le sujeto las manos temiendo que comenzara a hacerse daño, el albino estaba demasiado alterado al punto que sus gritos habían atraído a los demás y provocando que Splinter desenfundara su arma.

—¡Esto es rea! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Moriremos si nos quedamos!— los negros ojos mostraban terror, una capa de sudor cubría la frente del moreno, y sus frenéticos movimientos reflejaban el terror que sentía.—¡Confía en mi, por favor! ¡Esto es real! ¡Si no nos vamos de aquí vamos a morir!

El rubio le miro a los ojos por varios minutos, en medio de un expectante silencio.

—Te creo, mañana mismo nos iremos lejos de aquí—


	4. Control

_"_ ** _Why do they always send the poor?_**  
 _Barbarisms by barbaras_  
 _With pointed heels_  
 _Victorious victorious kneel_  
 _For brand new spankin' deals_  
 _Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers_  
 _You depend on our protection_  
 _Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth"_

 **B.Y.O.B.**

 **System Of A Down**

* * *

William llevo una mano a su rostro, ahora entendía el error cometido, del otro lado de la estancia Marshall le miraba fijamente con una mochila en sus manos, se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato hasta que el rubio soltó un suspiro para dirigirse a su protegido.

—Sé que te lo prometí, pero es una locura. No duraríamos ni dos días afuera, en un parpadeo podríamos estar muertos.—

—Este lugar ya no es seguro, lo siento aquí— el moreno señalo su cabeza dando a esta, suaves golpes con su dedo— ellos me lo dijeron, aquí no es seguro, tarde o temprano vamos a ceder, paso una vez y volverá a pasar.—

—Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido—

— ¡Y tú no me estas escuchando!— con su puño Marshall golpeo la mesa frente a ellos, William le miro molesto, sus ojos dorados reflejaban fastidio.— créeme cuando te digo que debemos irnos, algo no marcha bien, todo ha estado tan tranquilo, es como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Cosas terribles van a pasar, nadie saldrá con vida, debemos marcharnos, ahora—

El rubio se quitó sus gafas y tallo sus ojos, paso su mano por su mejilla antes de girarse hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Estos refugios fueron hechos para protegernos, son totalmente impenetrables, es imposible que algo de tal magnitud pase. Entiende que si nos vamos, cosas horribles pueden pasar, el exterior es peligroso, hay miles de Blights por todos lados, las estructuras abandonadas fueron reclamadas por la naturaleza y los Fabren Bastion están muy alejados y muchos tienen una diferente Jerarquía, nunca se sabe que tan loco puede estar un Alto Señor, he escuchado que en otros lugares no existe amparo para los del Nivel 15, o que son lugares corruptos o violentos donde su preferencia son los guerreros y soldados—

— no me importa, solo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí— murmuro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, el rubio le miro con compasión, se acercó a él, le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

—Ha sido un día largo, vayamos a dormir, será mejor descansar.—

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?—

—Claro que sí, vamos, mañana será un largo día— con esas palabras ambos entraron al dormitorio.

* * *

William se movía de un lado a otro, observando los registros de los últimos meses, la actividad de Blights había disminuido de forma alarmante, esto hubiese sido bueno si las palabras de Marshall no estuviesen retumbando sobre su cabeza. _"La calma que precede a la tormenta"_ , pero ¿Que tormenta? ¿Que podría pasar que fuese peor que huir fuera a un lugar lleno de Blights?

Miro con detalle los planos de aquel Fabren Bastion, su construcción fue pensada de modo que ningún intruso pudiese entrar, incluso podrían encerrarse bajo los grandes muros y las galerías subterráneas de aquel lugar. Algo llamo su atención, algo que pareciese ser un pequeño error en la construcción de aquel lugar, algo mínimo, minúsculo, insignificante pero existente, un túnel de ventilación demasiado grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que un hombre cupiese por él, pero fácilmente podría entrar algún animal más pequeño, decidido a no darle mucha importancia continuo viendo los registros, el Blight que más se había aproximado había sido hace un par de meses, pero poco después surgió un accidente aislado, uno realmente extraño. Un guardia había muerto fuera, no muy lejos de forma no especificada, lo único que decía el expediente fue que se trató de una intoxicación muy extraña.

Con una curiosidad genuina, tomo su gafete, se colocó su saco y rápidamente corrió hacia el ala médica.

* * *

Frente a una mesa de autopsias se encontraba Madia, una mujer tan bella como aterradora, médico cirujano de profesión, forense de pasatiempo, talentosa en su profesión, lo único que le hacía falta para ser el galeno perfecto era tener un poco más de amor por la vida. No hay que malinterpretar, su moral y deber como galena era respetar, cuidar y proteger la salud, sin embargo en su búsqueda por esos objetivos solía hacer cosas terribles, sin embargo respetaba las vidas ajenas, no obstante trataba cadáveres como si de muñecos con carne y viseras se tratase.

Sobre la mesa de cadáveres se encontraba un cuerpo, su estómago abierto, con los órganos fuera de lugar como si de un grotesco rompecabezas se tratase, el rubio reprimió una arqueada, y llamo a la delgada figura pelinegra frente a él.

—Madia, necesito un favor— la mujer se giró, su bata blanca teñida de carmesí, sus guantes llenos de sangre, el bisturí en un estado similar y su sonrisa torcida eran un escenario escalofriante para cualquiera no acostumbrado a lidiar con aquella sádica dama.

—William, que placer verte por aquí. Espero no vengas por mas calmantes para Marshall, te di demasiados hace poco y yo los necesitare si quiero nuevos especímenes que diseccionar— el rubio rodó los ojos.

— Vengo por algo serio Madia, hace tres meses, dos días y unas tres horas un cadáver vino a parar aquí, no se quién fue el inepto que lo registro pero se señala la causa real de su muerte. Necesito revisar y reorganizar los expedientes antes de la próxima junta.— la mujer arqueo una ceja, sin embargo se acercó al rubio, se despojó suavemente de los guantes y tomo los documentos que el rubio le extendía. Con rapidez leyó las hojas, las dejo sobre la mesa y se acercó a una estantería donde grandes carpetas estaban organizadas por fechas, rápidamente tomo una en específico y la abrió, paso rápidamente las hojas ignorando los registros de citas médicas, cuando llego al evento que intereso al rubio.

—aquel que registro esto es de verdad inepto, no apunto siquiera donde fue dejado el cadáver, pero aquí lo tengo, no te preocupes. Fue diseccionado en otro lado, volveré en un minuto— sin esperar respuesta dejo la carpeta en su lugar y rápidamente se marchó, el rubio se sentó en silencio, estaba nervioso, esperaba que la paranoia de Marshall fuese otra de sus alucinaciones, sin embargo algo en él le decía que no era así. Tan rápida como se fue, Madia regreso, en sus manos sostenía unos papeles, su expresión era seria, cosa que provoco un escalofrió en William, la dama se sentó frente a él. — el hombre murió en circunstancias extrañas, fue encontrado muerto, la primera teoría fue intoxicación, pero no fue por el consumo de un alimento o bebida, fue un veneno que causo un daño terrible, fue casi como si inhalase ácido, nunca se había visto un caso similar, se sabe que fue a investigar el testimonio de una mujer que aseguro ver Blights rondando cerca, me alegra que fuese él y no Leo— el rubio se quedó un momento en silencio, Madia suspiro antes de volver a hablar.— no me estas contando todo y no me trago eso de actualizar los registros, desde la llegada de Marshall no te has vuelto a concentrar tanto en tu trabajo, ¿Qué ocurre? —

— Marshall está muy alterado, cree que algo malo, terrible va a pasar, ya no creo que sea simple paranoia, creo que tiene razón y debemos irnos —

—Esa es una idea descabellada, no solo por la idea de salir de aquí, nunca nos dejaría, podríamos causar pánico, antes nos matarían—

—Hay que reunir a todos, tenemos que armar un plan—


End file.
